May be
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Porque quizás, solo quizás... #Marichat


**May be**

Siempre me había resultado extraño encontrarme con Marinette cuando estaba transformado en Chat Noir. Cuando me encontraba con ella siendo Adrien, sentía que las reglas estaban bien establecidas, pero cuando era Chat… Todo cambiaba. No solo era yo, ella también. No me quitaba de la cabeza que actuaba diferente conmigo siendo Chat que siendo Adrien. No era tan tímida, sino mucho más confiada y natural. Su naturaleza dulce e ingeniosa permanecía imperturbable, pero sentía que era mucho más fácil acercarme a ella.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Chat —agradeció, deshaciendo el agarre en mi espalda.

La ayudé, lentamente, a sentarse en su cama. Marinette reprimió un bufido de dolor a duras penas, pero no pudo evitar morderse el labio con fuerza por el movimiento involuntario de su pie. Suspiré y me hinqué de rodillas frente a ella. No me hizo falta quitarle la bailarina para ver la piel amoratada e hinchada de su tobillo.

Como me había supuesto al encontrármela en el suelo de aquel parque, las cosas no estaban nada bien.

Nos habían atacado en medio de una excursión al ayuntamiento cuando el teniente de alcalde se vio akumatizado y estuvo a punto de convertirnos a todos en muñecos de nieve. Ladybug y yo habíamos logrado purificarlo, pero en la huida Marinette debía haberse hecho daño. Si la magia de mi lady no funcionó en ella, quizás había sucedido después…

Lo que no cambiaba era el hecho de que había encontrado a Marinette herida y que no podía dejarla abandonada. Nunca había estado tan agradecido de no haber utilizado mi cataclismo en un enfrentamiento.

—Hay que ver, princesa, en qué líos te metes. Vas a necesitar que te venden el tobillo.

Me rasqué la nuca, buscando con la vista algún botiquín o algo con el que aplicarle primeros auxilios.

—No te preocupes —dijo, interrumpiendo mi búsqueda—, mi madre era masajista de joven, ella me ayudará. Y que conste que yo no me meto en líos, los líos me buscan a mí, minino malcriado —dijo malhumorada, tirando de una de mis orejas de cuero.

—¿Malcriado? ¿Yo? Yo y mi bondadoso corazón te ayudamos a regresar a casa desinteresadamente, ¿y yo soy el malcriado? —pregunté con exageración—. Esto es inaudito.

Me llevé la mano al pecho, dramatizando mi corazón herido, haciendo a Marinette reír. Oh… Tenía una risa tan bonita, era como música. Marinette me miró, con la mirada enternecida y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por la risa. Tenía los ojos llorosos por el dolor del tobillo, pero aún así lucía hermosa, y un extraño corrientazo que me tensó por entero.

Me sentía muy cálido por dentro y no entendía del todo por qué. Bueno, sí, se debía a la risa de Marinette, tenía una risa preciosa. Pero ese extraño cosquilleo en el pecho que tenía al escucharla…

—Oh, vamos, no te enfades —dijo, palmeándome el brazo con confianza—. Si te he dado las gracias.

Observé con sorpresa el lugar donde Marinette, tan tranquilamente, me había tocado. Y entonces me dije que no eran cosas mías, que Marinette actuaba diferente cuando estaba con Adrien que cuando estaba con Chat. ¿Por qué?

Fruncí el ceño sin querer, sorprendido del desagradable sentimiento que me recorrió por dentro. ¿Por qué me molestaba que Marinette actuara distinto? Seguía siendo yo con quien interactuaba. ¿Por qué me iba a molestar que solo con Chat se mostrara tan natural, tan cercana, tan risueña? Que me enseñara esa sonrisa tan linda.

—Chat… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Marinette, esta vez agarrándome la mano y observándome preocupada.

Nunca, jamás, Marinette había tenido un gesto así conmigo. Aunque fuera mi primera amiga…

¡Oh! Quizás... ¿Quizás estaba celoso de mí mismo? Miré con detenimiento sus preocupados ojos azules y sentí que me derretía ante ellos, ante sus emociones sinceras. Estaba…, de verdad estaba celoso de mí mismo. Como Adrien, estaba celoso de Chat Noir.

Una risotada brotó de mis labios, sin contención, sorprendido por mi propia estupidez.

—Claro que sí, princesa. No te preocupes. Mi mente voló por un segundo.

Marinette enarcó una ceja, sin creerme del todo, pero se mantuvo callada. Su teléfono sonó y agarró su bolso, que había dejado junto a ella en su cama. En un gesto torpe, se le desprendió de las manos y el contenido se regó por el suelo de la habitación.

—Yo voy.

Fui a recogerlo, en primer lugar el móvil, pero cuando se lo tendí a Marinette ya habían colgado. Al recoger el resto de las cosas, cogí el llavero que le había regalado a Marinette en su cumpleaños.

—¿Y esto? —pregunté, sorprendido de que lo llevara consigo.

—Es el regalo de Adrien, un buen amigo.

—¿Y lo llevas siempre contigo? —pregunté, tendiéndoselo de vuelta.

—Pues claro, sus buenos deseos están en él.

Marinette lucía cuidadosa con sus palabras, pero la ternura con la que tomó de vuelta el llavero y lo acarició con cuidado no la pudo disimular.

Y cualquier estúpido sentimiento de celos, en ese momento, desapareció.

 **Jueves, 23 de noviembre de 2017**


End file.
